


The Big Bad Wolf

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Misunderstandings, Power Dynamics, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick finds some old legends in the family books, and it gives him ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill my 'Power Dynamic' Square on my trope_bingo Bingo Card.
> 
> Also for the prompt Explore at hentai_contest.

"You can't tell me you don't miss the old days.” Monroe heard Nick ask him.

“I don't know. I like my life now. Sure it's a pain in the ass in a lot of ways. I've adapted over the years. I think there will be somethings I will always miss. Like a good rare steak. There really isn't a good vegetarian substitute. I know I sound like the crazy people on Facebook, but man I do miss bacon.” Monroe admitted.

“I wasn't talking about food.” Nick replied.

“What were you talking about?” Monroe asked him.

“You're a Blutbad.” Nick told him as he lined up his now empty beer bottle along side the the ones at his feet.

“How much have you had to drink? I would've thought a Grimm had a higher tolerance than a couple of beers.” Monroe tried not to laugh.

“”M not drunk.” Nick protested.

“Sure, you're not drunk.” Monroe agreed.

“No, listen you are one of the fiercest yet still sane things out there. Now you're all vegetarian and yoga. You must miss the..” Nick trailed off.

“I thought we weren't talking about my eating habits?” Monroe smirked.

“No, more like your life. Do you miss being able to do just do what you want when you wanted damn the consequence?” Nick asked him.

“That life style would also have guaranteed that your family would have hunted me down at every turn. I love my life too much to watch my ass every damn minute.” Monroe reminded him.

“Not all the Grimm's are like that.” Nick said.

“You're not like that. The other Grimm's are all like that.” Monroe snapped.

“I'm the only Grimm you have to worry about watching your ass.” Nick suddenly sounded for more sober then he had been all night.

“Wait! What is it you want from me?” Monroe asked him.

“I think you know what I am talking about.” Nick said as he slid closer to Monroe.

“You want to explore some of the ancient tales about how a Grimm would keep a special pet. I guess I should've seen this coming. I thought you were going to be different. So, how did you want this to work? What of my life do I get to keep? Am I going to have to box up all my clocks, and move into a basement somewhere? Or did you like the thought of making me kneel at your feet?” Monroe asked.

“No, you have it all wrong. I would never do that to you.” Nick sounded shocked by the suggestion.

“What else could you be talking about? I get it man, you have a lot to deal with between your job and your Grimm duties. Somewhere in the trailer you must have uncovered someones personal journal and realized that you had the same rights as they did. I guess it is a good thing better you take this out on me than some one who has no clue what you can really do. I accept your claim on me.” Monroe sadly told him.

“Damn it! Monroe, you have it wrong. I never wanted you to think this was something you had to do. I wouldn't take advantage of you. I know how many times you have saved my ass.”Nick tried to explain what he wanted.

“So, what is it you want? I got to say Nick, I'm confused.” Monroe all but growled at him.

Nick squirmed at Monroe's tone.

“You want the big bad wolf to claim his Grimm.” Monroe said in the same tone as before.

Nicked could only nod that Monroe was right.

“Go home, Nick I'll call you in the morning with the new rules for exploring our new relationship.” Monroe said as he left nick siting alone. He wondered what his family would think of him now.


End file.
